Feng Bei Fong: Book One: Earth: Just a Name
by Agent Ari
Summary: "Like I said…she's just a name to me!" Feng threw his wooden bowl at the wall, standing and walking back to his quarters, slamming the door closed behind him. 'Just a name…just a name…Toph is just another name…' He squeezed his eyes shut as they grew red with tears. 'I never went back...'


**A/N: I've always been a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. And, of course, my favorite character is Toph. But, I've always fantasized about giving her a brother. So, here goes nothing. His name is Feng Bei Fong and so…yeah…hope you all like this fanfic and I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. I only own Feng and the idea for this story.**

"So…how did you lose your family, Feng?"

Feng felt as if his heart had stopped beating. It'd been a while since he'd seen or heard from his family. He figured they were all dead.

"_Feng, be careful with her! You know Toph is blind!" his mother chided._

_Feng gently set Toph back on the floor and frowned. "Sorry, Mother." He waited until she was gone to pick Toph up again and climb through the window._

"_Where are we going?" Toph demanded curiously, laying her head on his chest._

"_I wanna show you some friends of mine…they can't see just like you…but they live far away in the mountains." Feng murmured, slipping through the garden. Once he had reached the heart of Ba Sing Se, he let Toph climb onto his shoulders. _

"_Are they mean?" _

_Feng laughed and shook his head, his thick black hair falling into his eyes. "No, theyr'e really nice. They taught me how to earth bend using my feet to see…to...feel the earth..."_

_After a long trek out of Ba Sing Se, Feng had finally made it to the cave where his friends were hidden. He set Toph down next to him, and then in one quick jerk of his hand, the rocks in the mouth of the cave flew backward and he led his little sister inside._

"Uh…I don't remember…" He mumbled quietly, keeping his head down, hoping his friends wouldn't ask him more questions.

But, of course, he was wrong.

"Of course you do! What's the last thing you remember?"

"_Feng…what's going on?"_

_Feng quickly got to his feet and ran to the mouth of the cave. Below him, a large pool of red and machine charged toward the great city- Fire Nation soldiers. His hands curled into fists at his sides. He'd always despised the Fire Nation. He'd made a promise to himself that he'd join the Earth Kingdom to save his family and friends from the threat. The last thing he wanted was to see his loved ones being tortured by the Fire Nation._

"_F…Feng?"_

_He ran back to his sister who huddled near the entrance of the cave. He knelt down in front of her, kissing her head. "I'm gonna be right back. Don't leave this cave…I'll come back real soon." He gave her tiny hand a light squeeze before running outside, ignoring his sisters pleading._

* * *

"He never did come back." Toph muttered, kicking a rock aside, nearly hitting Sokka in the head. "But I'm not complaining. I barely remember anything about Feng." That was a lie. Toph remembered her brother as if she'd seen him only yesterday.

_She's lying…_ Aang thought, frowning a bit. "I bet he was really cool."

"Like I said- I don't remember much about him. He's…just a name to me."

* * *

"Like I said…she's just a name to me!" Feng threw h is wooden bowl at the wall, standing and walking back to his quarters, slamming the door closed behind him. _Just a name…just a name…Toph is just another name…_

**A/N: Well…yeah…just a prologue. A sort of sad one. This is my "theory" on how Toph ended up in the cave (though she said she ran away in the series). Note that this is a fanfic. I can do whatever I want to these chars and please respect my theories as I respect yours. Either way, Feng is 2-3 years older than his little sister, making him maybe nine when he brought her to the cave. They had a close relationship, but he gets taken away by the Fire Nation and becomes a little slave boy for the Royal Family. I won't reveal much, but check out my DA gallery for upcoming fan art of Feng and Toph together. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
